


Piece of Magic, Fragment of Love

by rubylily



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Flying, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Diana offers to help Akko with flying, their relationship grows a little stronger, even despite Akko's clumsiness and Diana's impatience.  But above all else, Akko just wants Diana to smile for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Magic, Fragment of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



Akko didn't want to be feared. She didn't necessarily want power either. What she wanted most of all was to encourage others and make them smile, just as Shiny Chariot had done for her. That was the main reason she wanted to learn magic, although not the only one.

But unfortunately her grades didn't exactly match her resolve.

"Geez, what's wrong with this broom?" Akko whined, tightly holding the handle of her broom. "Is it broken or something?"

She and Diana stood in a grassy field, not far from the tower from where flying lessons were normally conducted. They probably would've appeared to be a strange couple to any onlookers, but thanks to their growing relationship, Diana had offered to tutor Akko, and she was sterner than any of the professors.

(Even so, Akko's heart raced in Diana's presence, and she often found herself all too eager to catch a glimpse of Diana's rare smiles.)

Diana sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It is not broken," she said, frowning. "If you concentrate too hard, the broom will do what you want, but too strongly. You'll fly too fast or stop too soon. But if you don't focus at all, it will not react at all. You need to be able to control it subconsciously - for a witch, flying is simply instinct."

"That's way easier said than done," Akko said, flexing her fingers. She had been gripping the broom so hard that her fingers had begun to hurt. "If don't focus enough, what if it drops me while I'm flying?"

"Then I will catch you," Diana promised nonchalantly. "But that will only happen if you're not focusing at all, and your problem is that you focus too much. You need to guide it with a light touch. Do not force it."

Akko grimaced. That was what Sucy and Lotte had also been telling her. What exactly was a "light touch"? But even if she didn't understand it yet, she had to keep trying. Experience was the best teacher, after all. So she hoped, anyway. "All right, I'll try again."

Diana's expression softened. "Remember, there is no need to yell. You merely need to think, but not too strongly, or else you will lose control of your broom again."

"Okay, I got it." Akko closed her eyes, just to help herself concentrate for a moment. She imagined herself flying - flying like Shiny Chariot even, but even she knew that she wasn't quite ready for that yet. She tried to imagine flying like Lotte or Sucy, as they flew naturally and didn't try to show off.

Please fly. Akko's words were quiet in her own mind. (And asking politely could only help, she figured.)

She opened her eyes, and she was floating a few feet off of the ground.

"Good, good," Diana said, stepping out of Akko's way. "Now, be careful and take it slowly."

Akko beamed and her heart raced in excitement as her broom began moving. "I'm flying, I'm-!" Unfortunately, her broom suddenly and quickly shot forward before she could say anything more.

"I told you to be careful!" Diana shouted as she tried to chase after Akko, but she could not keep up with a runaway broom.

"Stupid broom!" It was all Akko could do to hold on for dear life. The broom didn't soar any higher, but it was bound to fly into something at this speed. "Stop- no, wait, don't stop! Keep flying, but slow down-!" she screamed through clenched teeth.

Diana took out her magic wand and pointed it at Akko and her speeding broom. "Broom, come!" she chanted, and a beam of light shot out of her wand and jetted toward the broom and enveloped it. Akko then jumped off of it, and Diana's magic pulled it toward her.

"Way to go, Diana!" Akko exclaimed as she rushed over to Diana.

A faint smirk came upon Diana's lips. "Simply child's play," she said. She then turned toward Akko, and her expression hardened. "But you! I told you to take it slowly! You got too excited again!"

Akko winced at Diana's harsh words. "I know, I'm sorry," she muttered, unable to meet Diana's gaze. "But I'm trying my best, honest!"

Diana pressed her fingers against her temple, as if she were in deep thought. "What do I do with you…?" she mumbled, and then Akko could swear she saw a mischievous gleam in her pale eyes. "Akko, even Shiny Chariot could fly well, and she focused more on simple illusions than actual magic."

"No, her magic was real!" Akko yelled, her face a deep shade of scarlet. Why was Diana insulting Shiny Chariot all of a sudden? "And I will be as great as she was someday!"

"Then prove it to me," Diana challenged as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Show me that you and Shiny Chariot aren't just dazzle."

"Fine, you're on!" Akko seized her broom and hopped on it once more, and much to her surprise, Diana got onto her broom as well, right behind her. "Huh? Diana…?"

"Perhaps you'll be more careful when I'm close enough to guide you, and if you do well, I may have a little reward for you," Diana mused, an unreadable expression upon her face. "Begin when you are ready."

"Uh, right." Akko inhaled a deep breath to clam her racing heart. Diana's body was so close, and so warm… No, she couldn't be distracted now! She had to relax. If she couldn't even master flying, she would never be able to dazzle the world, not even Diana.

(But really, why did Diana have to be both beautiful and talented? She was like an idol herself!)

Akko licked her dry lips. "Makumiru mikumiru mekutoraru," she whispered, quietly enough that Diana would not hear her. Chanting wasn't necessary, she knew, but using Shiny Chariot's incantation did calm her at least. And maybe Shiny Chariot was even watching over her…

The broom lifted itself off of the ground and flew forward, just fast enough that Akko felt a cool breeze against her skin. She hadn't realized just how much she had been sweating.

"Steady, steady…" Akko told herself, and she felt Diana lean against her back.

Flying was natural for witches; it was the first feat of magic most of them learned to perform. With time many witches could perform acrobatic feats while flying, such as Shiny Chariot (although Diana had referred to such feats as "unnecessary and dangerously stupid"), and it all began with learning the basics.

"Diana, why do witches fly on brooms?" Akko asked after she felt the broom lunge forward. She was concentrating too hard again, and the silence was nerve-racking.

"No one knows for certain when witches began using brooms," Diana explained. "Perhaps it was just convenient, as brooms were quite abundant, and we merely continue to use them out of habit. I suppose the reason why doesn't matter anymore, as long as they remain useful. Though, I sometimes wonder why we use a instrument of cleaning as a mode of transportation." She then laid her hand on Akko's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You're doing better now, but be sure not to lose focus. Try flying toward the observation deck." She pointed toward the top of the silver tower.

Akko gulped. The observation deck was really high up, and she still remembered the pain she had felt when she had fallen through the trees… She shook her head. She had to be brave. A witch couldn't master magic without taking a few risks. "Okay!" she shouted, and she pointed the broom toward the observation deck.

As she flew she kept her eyes on the observation deck, and she tried to keep her breathing careful and rhythmic to avoid losing control of her broom again. She wasn't afraid of heights, but looking down and watching things become smaller and smaller would only distract her. "Keep your eyes on your goal and your magic will not fail" - her professor had given her those words.

Her palms and brow grew more soaked in sweat, but she kept her hands on her broom instead of wiping away the sweat. Even so, she inhaled a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was already high off the ground, and she didn't want accidentally cause Diana to fall off and end up hurt.

But Akko knew Diana was a strong witch, and if she had enough confidence in Akko's potential to fly with her… well, maybe it meant that Diana was starting to believe in her.

Akko's smile grew wider as her heart felt lighter. The observation deck was so close, and her speed increased. As long as she was careful, flying faster wouldn't be very risky.

Or so she believed.

"Slow down a little," Diana told Akko. "And try to keep the landing smooth."

"All right!" Akko nodded. A little farther, and they would be at their goal… "Okay broom, stop!"

Just as Akko's feet touched the floor, the broom jerked to a stop, throwing her forward, and she barely had time to brace herself before landing on her face.

"I told you that you do not have to yell your commands," Diana said as she got off the broom in a more graceful manner.

"Heh, I just got excited," Akko mumbled, and she grabbed the hand that was outstretched toward her. "Thanks," she said as she got to her feet, but it was her bespectacled professor who stood before her, not Diana. "P-Professor!"

The professor smiled. "Hello, Miss Kagari," she greeted. "I see you've been practicing."

"Yeah, Diana's been helping me," Akko said, managing a smile even though her face still felt sore. "I'm getting better! Even if I screwed up the landing…"

"Yes, you flew very well," the professor replied, letting out a quiet chuckle. "And do not fret about the landing - even a little improvement is still improvement."

"She is right," Diana added, walking up next to Akko and laying a hand on her shoulder. "You are starting to improve."

Akko giggled. "That means a lot coming from you, Diana!"

Diana jerked her hand back. "I-I was just pointing out a fact!" she stammered, blushing.

"Oh, such energy," the professor commented, and she smiled at Akko. "Miss Kagari, remember that Shiny Chariot always supports those who try their best. We have faith in you. Now, I have a class to teach soon, so must take my leave. Please take care, you two." She waved and then walked off, disappearing into the building.

"Wow, our professor must be a fan of Shiny Chariot too…" Akko said, awed.

"Akko." Diana's voice was sharp.

"Huh?" Akko turned to face Diana, and then Diana suddenly kissed her cheek. "Di-Diana?" she exclaimed, her face went bright red.

Diana also still blushed, and she didn't meet Akko's gaze. "I really do admire your determination, and…" she began to say. "And I… I will not be embarrassed by you when your magic improves! Yes, that is it!"

Akko laughed, a hearty, good-natured laugh. "Oh Diana, you should be more honest!"

Diana was taken aback, and her shoulders tensed as her eyes went wide. "What do you mean by that?" she asked through gritted teeth. "I am being perfectly honest!"

"Then when my grades improve, I'll take you on a date, and you can show everyone how much better I've gotten!" Akko said, and then, after a moment's hesitation, she threw her arms around Diana for a tight embrace, and surprisingly Diana didn't resist.

Diana's expression calmed as she also hugged Akko. Maybe she even whispered something, but maybe it had just been Akko's imagination. But she felt even more encouraged than ever, and she was just happy that Diana had returned her embrace. Even one step forward was better than nothing.

* * *

Akko had returned to the dormitories by sunset. She had wanted to practice more, but Diana had told her that rest was important in rejuvenating a witch's magic. Now she, Lotte, and Sucy were getting ready for bed, and while she was exhausted enough that she felt she could sleep away an entire day, she wanted to stay up with her friends a little longer.

"Hey Akko, you've been spending a lot of time with Diana," Sucy said, sitting on the floor and leaning against Akko's bed frame, and Lotte sat next to her. "I'm surprised she can stand your presence long enough, with the way you go on about Shiny Chariot."

"She's helping me study!" Akko countered, and she sat cross-legged on her bed. "And she's actually very nice! She's even also-!" She stopped herself. Diana had made her promise not to tell anyone else that she too was a fan of Shiny Chariot.

"She's also what, Akko?" Lotte asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Um… she's also helping me fly better!" Akko said excitedly. "In fact, I even managed to fly up to the top of the tower!"

"Eh, really?" Sucy replied. "That'd be a sight to behold."

"Sucy, don't tease her!" Lotte said, and in a gentler tone, she added, "Maybe we should head to bed now. We do have an early class tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right, and I have a potion to finish in the morning," Sucy agreed, standing up. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight," Akko and Lotte said in unison.

Once all three girls were in their beds and the lights were off, Akko rolled over onto her side to stare at her poster of Shiny Chariot. "I wonder… would she think Diana and I were a good match?" she whispered to herself. "Maybe I'll become such a wonderful idol that even Diana would be happy to call herself my fan!"

With those words, her chest felt tighter. A real relationship… did Diana want that as well?

She raised a hand to touch the cheek Diana had kissed. Love really was a powerful motivation. Most of all, she wanted to make others smile, starting with Diana.


End file.
